This application claims the priority of PCT/ES99/00092, filed Apr. 9, 1999 and P 9800880, filed Apr. 24, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is directed to a mobile mortuary. Mobile mortuaries are neither known or in use at the present. The nonexistence of mobile mortuaries creates a major obstacle for inhabitants of small communities in providing the necessary service to a deceased person.